


The Curse

by fourredfruits



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourredfruits/pseuds/fourredfruits
Summary: Five knew exactly when it began. It was when Allison whispered under her breath,I heard the rumor that someday you will fall for the wrong person.





	The Curse

Five knew exactly when it began. It was when Allison whispered under her breath,

_I heard the rumor that someday you will fall for the wrong person._

 

It was after a mission during which he might have been a little too reckless—but he did not admit at the time—and Luther might have gotten a little too closer to death than usual. Allison got upset and said things— _arrogant, selfish and narcissistic asshole_ —and he might also have said things— _dumb, vain and you know, if one of us should be narcissism personified, I don’t think I’ll deserve the honor_ —.

They were both tired, exhausted. In fact, all of them were. It was the reason why no one cared to stop the argument even when it got alarmingly insulting. Diego sat on the floor with his back against the wall and watched Allison and him with half-closed eyes, as if they were his favorite TV show and he was waiting for it to lull him to sleep. Klaus was doing his signature victory dance but only using his toes, fingers and facial muscles. Ben was fast asleep on the stairs with his mouth open.

 

“You are unbelievable, Five! How could you even—“

“This is all because it’s _him_ , isn't it?” and because he was too damn tired and wanted to be over with the conversation, he spit out the words with as much venom as he could muster. If you had to hit the enemy, hit them hard so they could never stand up, right?

“Well, obviously this has to be about your sick semi-incestuous pent-up obsession about that control freak, not Dad, the other one, I mean—“

For the first time that evening, a moment of utter silence followed. Vanya who was hovering behind the door seemed to have stopped breathing altogether. However, since Five never stopped when everyone expected him to do so, he finished his sentence.

“I don’t care how the two of you are dealing with it, I honestly don’t wanna know, but just leave me out of it.”

 

Allison looked at him without saying anything for a handful of seconds. Klaus slowly raised himself on his elbows and whispered dreadfully, “Oh, no.”

Allison inhaled sharply with an ominously calm expression on her face.

“Maybe you should know then. It’d probably make you less of an asshole, anyway, to know what it feels like to care about someone too much but to do it in constant fear and shame. To be punished because you love someone, whom you are actually supposed to love, too much. To hate yourself because the line that other people so clearly see and judge do not seem clear to you.”

He saw Vanya finally stepping into the room hesitantly out of the corner of his eyes and for some reason, something tightened in his chest. There was a deep crease between her eyebrows which meant she thought he should apologize any second now. It was unfair but he was about to consider taking it back when Allison opened her mouth,

“I heard the rumor that someday you will fall for the wrong person and understand all of this.”

 

They stood in silence until Five broke it with a smirk.

“What you are offering sounds interesting but you know it doesn’t work like that, don’t you? First, ‘someday’ is too vague for your power to operate properly in the first place especially considering how your power gets diluted if it gets stretched over time. Second, if I knew that it was precisely your words binding me to some undesirable attraction, I wouldn’t have to worry about it because I’d know it’s not real.”

“Five.”

It was Vanya who cut him off. Allison glared at him one last time before storming out of the room and the others followed her. When it was only him and his sister—not the one who wanted him dead right now, he relented and sighed deeply.

“I’m—fuck, I’m just too tired.”

“Which is one of the two reasons I’m not calling you stupid right now.”

“You just did.”

“I didn’t.”

A ghost of a smile twitched the corners of her lips.

“What’s another reason?”

“I’d rather not tell you because I don’t think you need any more boost to your ego.”

“Oh, you mean you are too happy that I haven’t died yet to mock my stupidity.”

“You are so weird, Five.”

“Am I wrong?”

He raised an eyebrow and plopped down on the sofa, catching her wrist and dragging her with him. She yelped indignantly which made him feel slightly better.

“Maybe you need the boost after all, so here you go,” he could feel her rolling her eyes beside him.

“I admit that I’m happy that you’ve come back in one piece.”

“Is Luther going to die?”

“Of course not. Mom’s done stitching him up. He won’t be going out on missions soon but he’ll be fine.”

Once he had his eyes closed, his eyelids became impossibly heavy as well as his everything. His head rolled slowly and hit something warm.

“Are you falling asleep on my shoulder?”

“Just for five minutes.”

He had to summon the last of his energy to say those words out loud. Maybe he said it too softly for Vanya to hear but he was already more than half asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This should definitely be longer or probably have more chapters but I gotta sleep if I want to be functional tomorrow which is too sad because I am afraid to sleep now that I only have few hours before work.
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos! They really motivate me to keep loving these characters and their relationships :)


End file.
